Love's A Game
by LucayaRiarkleaf
Summary: Maya has never been great at relationships. But that sure doesn't give her mother the right to sign her up for a Reality TV dating show! And when the lucky guy is none other than Pro athlete Lucas Friar? What could go wrong between a guy looking for love, and a girl that thinks it couldn't possibly work? LUCAYA AU
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, honestly? Who needs a reality show to find a relationship?"

This is why I hate going to my mother's house. Every thursday since I moved out of the apartment, my mother and I have a mandatory mother daughter dinner. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother. But she just so happens to be a wannabe actress with a selfish hope for true love. She wants me to be in a relationship at all times.

"Maya, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Plenty of women go on these shows. And I think it will be good for you after everything that happened with Jacob."

I visibly cringe when she says his name. We were together for the majority of my college life, until one day when he texted me that he found someone else. No warning, no band-aids. But that is besides the fact that my mother is talking about me going on a reality show where ten girls date the same guy.

"Yeah mom, and plenty of women look absolutely idiotic while doing it! There is no chance in hell I am going on that tv show. And don't talk about him please, I really don't ever want to think about him again. And what kind of girl goes on a dating show? I would never!"

"Well then, sweetie, I have some awkward news…"

"Mom. You didn't."

"Oh-" and cue the wicked smile that always comes when she has been sneaky- "But I did."

3 WEEKS LATER

I am in my apartment, angry packing my suitcase. How dare my mother sign me up for a reality show? How dare she even consider this? I am a grown woman! I am 23 years old for crying out loud?! You know, for a woman who is usually really sensible, this is so far out of the realm that I am honestly astounded.

Nonetheless, if I am going to be on a stupid reality show, I will at least pack my paint and my bathing suit. I will be damned if I don't at least get a tan out of this stupid show.

As I am closing my suitcase, I hear a honk. Sighing, I grab my bags and take them out to the car, where the driver does not look exactly stoked.

"Hey, my name is Zay, put your bags in the back please."

"Zay? Is that short for something?" I ask. I heave my bag into the trunk; and I use the word heave because I am 5'2 and less than 130 pounds, and everyday things are literally an obstacle course for me.

"Isaiah. Thanks for asking!" he smiles "You know, I have picked up six other girls, and not a single one has asked me that. And you are?"

"Maya, Maya Hart."

"Nice."

We get in the car and he starts up the engine. We drive for a while before he turns to me with an inquisitive face.

"So Maya Hart, what caused you to audition for a dating tv show?"

"Funny story actually, I didn't. My mom signed me up against my will."

He actually starts to laugh at me, and I hit him in the shoulder. Zay seems like the type of guy I would be friends with, if he weren't literally driving me to my death. Death via reality tv is a real thing you know.

"Ok I know we just met, but I think I am going to like you Maya." He smiles over at me, and we pull into a cobblestone driveway in front of a mansion.

"Now, because I like you, I am going to give you the rundown."

I turn my body to face him, and look at him, urging him to continue.

"Ok, I have dropped six girls off so far, and there have only been two that are tolerable. Missy and Veronica. Find them and room with them. They guy you are all here for, is Lucas Friar, 3rd baseman for the Mets. I honestly think he will love you, so just be yourself. I will be around from time to time, you got this." He sticks out his fist and smiles, and I hit his fist with my own, before I get out of the car and start down the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I enter the house, everything turns to chaos. I see a huge spiral staircase to my left, and an elegant ballroom to my right. The color scheme matches the victorian era, and it makes me glad that I brought my art supplies.

"Lost?"

I am thrown out of my house gazing moment by a short brunette with glasses.

"How'd you know?" I smile sheepishly.

"You had that look in your eyes, that says 'What am I doing here please help'. My name is Isadora by the way, but you can call me Smackle." When i give her the 'what the hell is a smackle' look, she laughs. She looks down at a clipboard she is holding, and when she asks for my name, I almost miss it.

"Maya Hart."

She smiles again and pushes up her glasses.

"You are in the second room on the left, and you are sharing with Veronica and Macy. Good luck, and I will most certainly be seeing you soon."

"Ok, thanks Smackle, hope to see you around."

I smile and grab my bags, and I haul them up the stairs. It feels like days before I reach the second room on the left, but when I do, I turn the knob and see that two of the three beds are already made, meaning I get the one closest to the door, and that is just fantastic. Now not only am I being forced to participate in a reality dating show, but if an intruder gets in, and chooses to go to the second floor, second door on the left, guess who is going first? I don't even bother making my bed, because something tells me I will have plenty of time for that.

I trot back down the steps, and Smackle points me to a room with a couple other girls and a couple large sofas. As soon as my shoes cross into the room, I can feel the judgment like a heat stroke.

"Ok if it will make you all stop looking at me, I am Maya and I was forced to be here."

They continue to look and I figure at this point might as well ask why.

"What?" I give them an incredulous look and they are instantly shaken back into their conversations.

Soon enough, after I have awkwardly stood alone for a total of at least three years, a tall blonde girl comes up.

"Hey there, did you say your name was Maya?"

"Yeah?"

I try not to look overly grateful that someone has come to put me out of my silence induced misery.

"I'm Veronica, looks like we are going to be roommates!"

"Oh that is cool, no offense but you definitely seem like one of the less crazy girls in this house."

We go over to sit at the fireplace, and it almost reminds me of a bay window. We talk about our pasts, and what we do for a living, and I find out that Veronica is an ER doctor who was married once before to a guy named Peter. As far as friends go, she seems like she'd be a pretty good one to have. Soon enough though, silence deafens the room and V and I are the last ones to notice. When we look away from our conversation, we see four people standing at the head of the room, half of which I have already met.

"Hey you guys, I'm Zay"

"I'm Isadora" comes along with a tiny wave before she puts her hand back into Zay's.

"My name is Farkle. I know it's weird but I am very rich so get over it please." His smile gives way to the girl he has on his arm.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Riley. We are Lucas's best friends since middle school. We will be living in the house too, and we will be on the first floor. But without further ado, here comes the man of the hour, Lucas Friar."

As soon as he walks into the room I can see why my mom signed me up. This guy is probably the most attractive person on the planet. He is tall, definitely over six feet, and his hair is short and sandy blonde. He isn't pale, and he looks athletic, which I guess is fitting since he is the 3rd baseman for the new york Mets.

"Hello there, I'm Lucas, and I know it might be weird, meeting someone on a TV show like this, but I am genuinely here to find love. I look forward to getting to know every single one of you. Starting now, remember to always be wearing your mike, or our camera staff will call you out. Don't pretend to be something you're not, and please be open to the process. See you at dinner."

He walks out of the room, and you can hear half of the girls swoon. The majority of us head up to our rooms. I suppose now is as good a time as any to make my bed. Just as I am finishing that I hear a knock at the door. I turn around and open it to find Smackle and that Riley girl.

"Hey Smackle! And It's Riley right?"

"Yeah nice to meet you Maya! Smack here had some good things to say about you, so we thought we would come up and say hi!"

"I was actually about to head back downstairs to that big sofa room, wanna come?"

"Definitely."

We walk back downstairs and Riley sits in the bay window fireplace.

"I love sitting here-" she says "It reminds me of-"

I sit up, smiling.

"A bay window right?"

"Yes, I have one in my room back home and it may very well be the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh my god, I have one in my room too! I used to always do my homework in it, or just sit there and paint for hours."

When Riley smiles at me, I know I've said the right thing. The bay window conversation escalates into a full scale interaction, and I learn that Smackle and Zay are together, and have been since college. Smackle is a genetic researcher, and Riley plans fancy upscale New York parties. Riley tells me about her relationship with Farkle, who is a nuclear chemist. We learn that we literally grew up right around the block from each other, and that I missed the district to go to their school by a couple houses. I learn that Riley's mom owns my all time favorite coffee shop, and that Riley was probably my waitress there more often than not.

"Lucas, get this, Maya here is from the same neighborhood as us."

I turn to see Lucas Friar, in all his baseball glory, walking towards us.

"Is that right?" he says as he plops down beside me on the couch.

"Yeah, I went to Hamilton. But Riley said that her mom owns Topanga's, and I am literally there all the time."

"That was our go to hangout spot from middle school to college. That's where we met Smackle!"

"Smackle?" says Riley "That's where we met you! You see Maya, Lucas here is originally from Texas, he moved here in the 8th grade."

"Oh yeah? Well it seems to me like you just walked into a summer of fun texas nicknames there Sundance."

He smiles at me, and I somehow forget that I didn't want to be here. Talking with Lucas and his friends seems so familiar, like they have already made a place for me at the table. I know that he is technically dating like 9 other girls, but somehow I feel like it's going to be me at the end. If he keeps smiling at me like that anyway.

"If you are going to call me Texas nicknames, then I am going to think of short people nicknames, shortstack."

"I hope to god you didn't think about that one for too long HeeHaw, because that was downright disgraceful."

We laugh and I have that 'oh no' moment, where I know that I may develop serious feelings for this boy. His laugh is genuine, and when it fades down to a smile, he is still looking at me. And all I can think is that as long as he keeps looking at me like that, I could turn both of our lives upside down.

Dinner passes by quickly, and I mainly spend my time with Riley and Smackle and Veronica, and we have a good time, they are probably the best company here, and even though I don't speak with Lucas at dinner, I can feel his stares on my face when I laugh, and once, or twice, I make the mistake of looking over at him. Our eyes lock, and we both smile, and then I remember that this isn't middle school, and I look away, only to revisit the dangerous cycle a minute or so later.

After dinner, we are pulled back into the sofa room for the flower ceremony. Instead of roses, Lucas got huge sunflowers, but there is only one. He comes into the room about a minute after us, and I assume this is for TV purposes.

"Hello Ladies, welcome to the first flower ceremony of LOVE'S A GAME."

We clap like we are supposed to, and Lucas continues.

"Tonight I am giving away the first impression flower, and the actual flower ceremony will be on friday. The person who gets this flower will be safe this week, and can't go home."

Ok, now I for one know that you are not just supposed to be looking at one girl the whole time. This is TV for crying out loud. But at the same time, at least it's me he is looking at.

"Shortstack, come and claim your prize."

He holds out his arm to me, and I take it.

He pulls me sort of close and says

"Will you take this sunflower?"

I smile at him and say

"Huckleberry, you have had at least two hours to come up with a better nickname, and that's all you got?"

He smiles down at me, and I think I could get used to his smile.

"I am hoping to have the rest of the summer to think of something better."

"Well then I guess I will just have to wait, huh Ranger Rick?"

"Guess you will, Maya Hart."

I sit down with my flower and I think maybe this experience won't be the worst thing that's ever happened to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey you guys thank you so much** **for the reviews! Keep them coming and I will try to update regularly! Also if there are any questions, I would be happy to answer! I would also like to make note that this game show is a little** **different. It will take place like a Three week special thing, it goes like this: we start with ten girls, then after the first week, we narrow it down to 5, then we have the finale. Let me know if there is anything you guys would like to see in the story, hit me up in the reviews!**

 **CHAPTER 3-**

"Ok ladies listen up."

We are back in the sofa room, and Zay has a clipboard in his hand.

"Here is how the first week is going to go down. Today is Wednesday, and this is when the show week will officially start. Today we have the competition, and the top 2 winners will each get a 1 on 1 date with Lucas. There will be a group dinner on Friday, and the sunflower ceremony will be directly after that. Maya, since you got the first impression flower, you have to stand on the other side of the room and when the others get their flower, they will join you. Any questions?"

3 hands go in the air, and the rest of us collectively let out that annoyed moan sound. Of course the hands in question belong to Macy, Courtney, and Hannah. Those girls are like the girls from that movie, except they are all as smart as Karen Smith. They are vapid and shallow, and I honestly doubt that they are even here for Lucas. They are here for the publicity, but all I can think about is that the only publicity they will get will be very very bad publicity.

"Ok so like, can Maya be picked for the date since she already has a flower?"

She looks at me with one of those stairs that kills puppies.

"No, maya will not be eligible to compete in this week's competition. Speaking of, the contest will be held in doors, and once you are done you will have to go outside to the pool area while everyone else goes. So-" he looks over at me and smiles "Maya, you will go out there as soon as this is over, so right after if you want to grab anything or put on your swimming suit, because you will probably be out there for a while with Riley, Smackle, Farkle, Lucas, and me."

I internally smile because honestly I would rather be with them and not the rest of these girls anyway. I throw him the thumbs up, and he continues from his clipboard.

"Ok, the competition will be done together, but it could take a while, so wear athletic comfortable clothing, and get ready to go! We start in 20 minutes people! Go!"

Zay leaves the room, and the rest of us go and grab our stuff. I put on my bathing suit, grab my paints and brushes, and wish Veronica good luck. I head back down the spiral staircase, and despite the stares of the trio of death, I make it down in a semi decent mood. I pull the sliding glass door to the backyard, and sit my stuff in the shade.I notice that Riley and Smackle are already sitting by the pool. I go over there and walk into the pool, trying to keep my hair as dry as possible. I swim over to where they are sitting.

"Hey Hey Hey."

"Hey Maya! Good to see you here! I love your bathing suit, where did you get it?"

"Oh thanks, I ordered it online, it was super cheap and that made me super happy."

"It's super cute! What do you think they are doing in there?"

I shrug and look towards the door.

"Not a clue, but I almost wish I could've done whatever it is. I like competitions."

"Well I am glad you are out here with us! The boys are changing and they will be out soon."

"Ok, and also, I am glad you guys are out here, because I almost thought that I would just be out here by myself. I brought my paints too."

"Paint?"

"Yeah, I'm an artist. Mostly freelance, I also am an ambassador for the MoMA. That's what pays the bills."

"That is so cool!"

Just then, the sliding glass door opens to unveil Farkle, Zay, and Lucas. And let me tell you something, I thought Lucas was cute when he had a shirt on, and now that his shirt is off, it's almost like a gravity attraction.

"What's cool?" Farkle says as he sits down next to Riley. Zay cannon ball's in to the pool, then swims over and rests himself in between Smackles dangling legs.

"Maya is an artist!"

Lucas come and sits next to farkle.

"Like photography, or like paint and markers?" He turns to me and raises his eyebrows.

"Paint mostly acrylic, but I dabble with pens a lot."

"Paint something!" Zay says.

"I don't have a canvas?" I say back. Riley gets this weird smile on her face and turns to me.

"Hey Maya, have you ever painted someone's back?"

"No?"

"You can paint my back." Lucas says questioningly.

I smile at him.

"Is that a statement or a question, hopalong?"

"Definitely a statement. Let's do it."

I shrug.

"Ok, you get a towel and lay down, and i will go grab my stuff."

I hop out of the pool to grab my paint stuff, and I can hear excited whispers from the four people who I am not about to draw on. I shake it off, and head back over to where Lucas is.

"Ok, Sundance, what should I paint?"

"Surprise me."

"You asked for it, don't forget that."

He chuckles

"Oh and I am sorry in advance, if this gets awkward because i am about to sit on your back."

"Don't worry bout it, there ma'am."

I roll my eyes and straddle his back. I start painting, and soon the other four lose interest, and start playing pool games.

"So while you are painting, I am going to ask you some questions, ok?"

I smile. He can ask me whatever he wants when he looks like this.

"Shoot, Cowboy."

"Ok, what is your favorite type of music?"

I am painting the clouds of a sky when he asks

"I listen to a lot of indie rock, alternative music, but honestly it depends on the song."

"Good answer. Ok, what is your favorite flower?"

"Is it ironic if I say a sunflower?"

"Sounds like fate."

I can't see his face, but I know he is smiling.

"Ok, I am finished. Now don't move for a couple minutes, so it'll dry."

I gently blow on his back in an attempt to dry the paint. I can feel him shudder when he feels it, but I honestly don't care, because this is a great drawing and I will be damned if he smudges it when he gets up. When I feel it is dry enough to get in the pool, I let him know the bad news.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this won't come off in water, you are going to have to get baby oil, and one of those huge sponges to get it off. Have fun!"

It takes him a moment to register what I said, But by the time he figures it out, I am already in the deep end of the pool with the rest of the group.

"Maya! Really?!" he gets up and sprints after me, and jumps in to chase me. I swim away for as long as I can, but he is bigger than me, so he catches up pretty fast. He picks me up bridal style.

"Did you seriously use paint that you knew I wouldn't be able to get off myself?"

"Maybe it's like a branding type situation?" I say hopefully "You are from Texas, so you get it right? Its super sweet, not something to be mad about."

"Ok-" He pretends to mull it over "-right after this."

He launches me across the pool, and when I resurface I swim back.

"Even?"

He nods his head and smiles

"Even?"

We go back over to the group, and Riley starts yelling.

"Are you finished Maya?! Lucas turn around I want to see!"

Lucas turns his back to the group, revealing a western scene, complete with a wooden fence, a sunset, and a large sunflower.

"Oh my god Maya, you are amazing!"

"This is so good!"

"Good thing we are on TV right now, because I don't have my phone, and I definitely want a picture of this."

I take a bow, and smile.

"Yes, yes, I am the best, I know."

Lucas splashes me with water, and we we all hang out and talk more before someone from staff comes and tells us to dry off because the competition is over.

Lucas lends me his towel and we start to head inside.

"Look Maya, can I talk to you for a second."

I'm using his towel to dry my hair when I respond.

"Sure"

"Ok look, I know that I am about to go in there, and then I have to go on dates with two other girls, but I want you to know that I seriously want to get to know you better. I think you are someone that I could potentially be with, and I want you to know that if I act differently, it's all for the cameras. I promise to be honest with you about how I feel, and right now I feel like I want to tell everyone else to go home. I am sorry if I am freaking you out right now, but I feel like-"

And maybe one day he will finish that sentence, but it certainly isn't today. I usually wouldn't stress out about being so forward, but because we are on national television, I am a little reserved.

Oh screw it.

I kissed him square on the lips, and when he kisses me back, I suddenly do not care about all the cameras.

The kiss doesn't last long, but it feels like it doesn't have to. It feels like it's the first, but it's certainly not the last, and that is comforting enough for me to pull away.

"Tell me later."

I smile at him before taking the lead and walking back into the house.

He ends up going on the date with Macy, and a girl named Sam. When they come back from it, Sam says it went ok, but Macy would not shut up. She said that they kissed and she felt fireworks. It was almost like she was trying to show him off. Nevertheless, I feel confident in my time with him today, and I know that I won't be going home on friday, so I let her talk about him.

The knock comes in the middle of the night. I don't hear it at first, because it's faint. Good thing my bed is next to the door. I hear it again, and groggily get up to answer it. I am rubbing my eyes when I am suddenly yanked out of my door.

"Lucas?" I say, yawning.

"Hey maya, I was about to go to sleep, but I couldn't before I did this."

He grabs my face, and touches our lips together. When he pulls back, he smiles.

"You know, you have the option to chew gum?"

I hit him hard in the shoulder

"And you have the option to kiss me in the morning after I have brushed my teeth instead of waking me up in the middle of the night and insulting me."

He smiles and puts a wild piece of hair behind my ear.

"I also have the option to kiss you right now."

"You are only getting that option one more time, Huck, I am tired."

He smiles and grabs the sides of my face. His hands are strong and big, and when he moves his face closer to mine, I swear I can feel his heart beating. Right before our lips touch, he swivels his head and kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight, Maya."

"I hate you so much Sundance."

"But you don't though."

"OK fine, I don't."

He winks before he walks away, and the only thought in my mind is that if I don't get some sleep I will be tempted to chase him down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Shorter chapter, my bad. I am trying to figure out the way I want this to go, so have some patience pls! Reviews welcome always!**

Today is Friday, and that means that 10 girls is being narrowed down to 5. Because I got the first impression flower, this means I can't go home this week. Yesterday there was another competition, and because I couldn't compete, Lucas let me paint his back again. We wasted yesterday together until he went to his dates, and then today I actually haven't seen him much. He has been holed up in his room, and the contestants are not allowed in there unless Lucas says right to your face that you can come in.

Right now, I am up in the room, getting ready for the show. We all put on fancy dresses for the eviction shows, which is kind of cryptic when you think about it.

Veronica and I are talking about her chances of staying in the house.

"I mean, I think our date went really well, I think he likes me."

"I think you will stay, V. I like you, and I bet Lucas likes you too. Stop stressing out."

Just then, Macy walks in to put her dress on.

"I think you should be worried, Veronica. I've heard talks of Lucas choosing the winner tonight, and sorry to upset, but it's going to be me."

I laugh a little, and she turns her claws to me.

"And you, little miss first impression. If you wouldn't have gotten that stupid flower, you would be out of here tonight too. So don't get too comfortable."

She gives me a plastic smile, and I return the favor.

"Hey Macy?"

"Yes?"

"I think Lucas is out by the pool right now, will you do me a favor?"

She seems to mull it over for a minute, but eventually she responds.

"What?"

"Ask to look at his back."

She spins on her heels and turns down the hallway. Veronica and I start laughing.

"Why did you want her to look at Lucas' back?"

"Ok so you know on wednesday, when the competition was going on and I was waiting outside?"

She nods, confused.

"Well word got out about my art, and Riley to me to paint something, and Lucas offered up his back as a canvas. It's sort of become a daily thing. So today when I did it, I wrote my name in cursive against the night sky.

Just as I am finishing my explanation, I hear someone stomping back up the steps. When Macy stomps past our room, I wink and she lets out the most unattractive whining noise I have ever heard. Veronica and I laugh for a while about it, then we go downstairs.

Hannah, Courtney, Sam, Yvonne, and Kaylen went home tonight, which leaves Me, Macy, Veronica, Kennedy, and Tori.

There is a big party in the ballroom after the show ends, but I can't seem to bring myself to join it. I go out to the backyard and sit with my feet in the pool. I sit there for a while, and it's nice to not have cameras in your face for a minute or two. The moment is over soon enough though, when a camera finds its way outside, following none other than Lucas Friar.

"Hey shortstack, why are you out here?"

He sits next to me, and puts his arm behind me on the ground.

"Not feeling much like a party, I guess."

"Why not?"

"Do you ever feel like this is kind of messed up? Like here we are, 10 girls trying to win over the same guy, and half of them just got sent home in tears."

He sighs

"I know, It honestly makes my stomach hurt a little bit. I would've rather kept Sam and let Macy go, but production said that if Macy left, so would half our viewers, so here she is."

"And me? Why am I here Lucas?"

I used his real name to his face, and he looks up at me a little surprised.

"Maya, you are here with me right now, because the stars finally aligned."

"Shut up, Huckleberry, or I will actually blush."

"Serious note though Maya, next week's competition is going to be an art competition, and you better win, because I want to go on a date with you."

"Well Sundance, it looks like I better start practicing."

We enter this moment of both of us just smiling at one another, until lucas holds up a black pen.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

I laugh. He gives me the pen, and then his arm, and I start to draw.

"I want both of our names on it, please Ma'am."

"Whatever you say, Hopalong."

When I'm done, he looks down at it, and he smiles.

"Maya."

"What?" I say, Looking in to the glossy pool water.

"Maya."

I look up then, and he is already looking at me. His gaze seems rather intense, which is a vast contrast from most of our interactions.

"If I could end the contest today, I would. Then we could go to Topanga's, and start being together."

"Who says I would want to do something like that, Huck?" I smile and nudge him with my shoulder.

"Two things, Maya Hart, 1. The way our hands fit together."

He takes my hand, and interlaces his own, and I almost gasp at the way they fit. Almost like fate.

"And 2. The way you keep letting me kiss you in the middle of the night."

I roll my eyes, but smile.

"Huck, that was the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me, and now I am leaving. Goodnight."

I stand up, and he follows quickly.

"Wait maya, you forgot something."

He grabs my arm, and before I can ask what I forgot, his lips are on mine, and his heart has fallen off of his sleeve. It's a good thing I was there to catch it.


	5. Chapter 5

It's Wednesday again, and this will be the first time I actually get to compete in one of the date competitions. There are only 5 of us left, and after friday there will only be 3, then we will go straight into the finale. Even though Lucas basically told me I would win the date, I want to try my best. We all get dressed in our paint clothes, and head down to the ballroom, which is now covered in paint supplies and easels.

"Woah, Maya, this competition was made for you." Veronica says.

Yeah, girl, it really was.

Farkle walks into the room with a big note card, and gets everyone's attention.

"Hello ladies, and welcome to the final competition. This week, you will be painting. Paint whatever you are feeling, and the two that Lucas likes the best will be picked to go on the alone dates. Good luck, and remember to have fun!"

As soon as I get in front of my easel, I start to paint. I paint a stereotypical Texas sky, a pair of cowboy boots, and a huge glass of sweet tea. I make sure to incorporate a lot of the nicknames I call him so that he will know it's mine. When it's done, I sit back and watch the others finish theirs. As far as the art goes, Veronica's is pretty good, and so is Kennedy's. When my eyes find Macy's though, I can't help but laugh. It looks like she attempted to paint Lucas, but it looks more like a goat standing on two feet with a glove in its hoof.

We get another fifteen minutes, and I spend the time painting with purple on my arm. I draw a cat, and a flower going up the length of my arm. I take the yellow and orange and blue and make a sunset on my shoulder, and then when I go to lift my shirt because I ran out of canvas, the production crew called me out, so I end up watching Macy try to turn her goat into a baseball player.

After everyone is finished, they take our paintings and randomly line them up at the front of the room. Then they get assigned numbers, one through five. I am number two. Lucas comes in, and looks through them all. He goes down the line a couple of times, then places himself on his mark at the front of the room.

"All these paintings are absolutely amazing, but I can only pick two. So, I pick painting number 4, and painting number 2. Will the owners of the paintings please raise their hand so I know who I am going on a date with."

I wait a minute before raising my hand because I wanted to see who else won. I see Veronica's hand go in the air, and I smile a little before I raise my own.

"Fantastic. Maya, our date will start in an hour, dress athletic casual. Veronica, our date will be tomorrow at lunch, casual. Thanks for your wonderful paintings today, see you soon."

Lucas leaves the room, and I turn to V.

"Congrats V!"

She smiles "You too, Maya! You should go get ready!"

"Nah, I think I'm going to go get something to eat first. He said athletic casual, so I think I'm just going to put on my shorts and tank top, it's hot today."

"Good idea, I'll come with."

We walk into the kitchen together, and we see Riley and Smackle sitting together, eating.

"Maya! Hey some over here, we need you to be a tie breaker!" Smackle says while waving me over.

"What's the argument?" I say with a smile as I grab a frozen pizza out of the freezer and pop it into the oven.

"Ok, so Smack here says that the Mets are better than the Yankees, please tell her that we can't let the fact that Lucas plays for the Mets bias the facts."

I burst out laughing

"Ok, as a completely unbiased 3rd party, who is in no way affiliated with either teams, I would say the yankees have a better record but the Mets are vastly better looking."

We all laugh, and I notice that Veronica has left the kitchen. I stay and talk to Riley and Smackle some more, then I eat my pizza and head upstairs to change for my date with Lucas. When I reach the room, I see that Veronica is back in her bed.

"Hey V, I'm going to show you my outfit, and you tell me if it looks ok."

"Maya, can I be completely honest with you?"

I turn to look at her, confused.

"Sure, what's up?"

She sighs loudly. "He's going to pick you. I know, You know, Hell, even Macy knows. So why is he still having the competition?"

"What?" I say. It's not that I didn't understand her, but I am a little shaken by the question.

"I'm just saying, I really like you, and I feel like we could become really good friends. But it gets a little frustrating when your best friend in the house is better than you in every way."

"Veronica look." I sit down on her bed. "I think that you are my best friend in the house too, and a boy won't change that. You are the only one who can validate yourself. So we like the same boy, so what? That doesn't change our friendship. If Lucas picks you, yeah I'll be a little disappointed, but I won't be mad at you. And I hope that if Lucas picks me, that you won't be mad."

"You know what, you're right. Promise me right now that we will still be friends after this."

"Cross my heart. Now help me pick out my outfit."

An hour later, Lucas knocks on the door. He is wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a Mets t-shirt.

"Really, Sundance? I think by now we all know that you play baseball."

"You know what, if you say one more thing, I will go throw you in the pool right before our date."

"Well if it's anything like your throws to 1st, you'll miss the pool completely."

I smirk, and by the time I realize I shouldn't have said that, I am already staring at the small of Lucas' back as he runs down the stairs with me over his shoulder.

"Huckleberry you better put me down right now. I am serious!"

"Oh darn, Shortstack, I'm afraid I can't do that."

He opens the door to the back yard, where Macy, Tori, and Kennedy are laying out on the sun chairs. Lucas walks over to the pool and stands at the edge.

"You have one chance to redeem yourself, Pancake. Say something nice about me, and I won't throw you in."

I tap my fingers on his back, to show him that I'm thinking. I can feel the other girl's eyes on us, but I don't really care.

"Um, you have some cool friends? Speaking of which, RILEY COME SAVE ME!"

"Wrong answer."

Next thing I know, I am being launched into the pool, and when I resurface, Lucas looks smug.

"Well Huckleberry, I guess your aim has improved."

"Darn straight."

Then, like the good gentleman he is, he starts laughing. He goes around to the other side of the pool to get a towel, but he trips on a rogue flip flop, and falls right into the pool. I laugh so hard that pool water gets into my lungs, and when he swims over to me and wraps his arms around me, I am still laughing.

"I guess I literally fell for you there Maya."

I laugh even harder.

"Ranger Rick, did you seriously just quote a Disney movie in an attempt to woo me?"

"Did it work?" He asks, with a smile on his face.

"Definitely."

I smile up at him, and he leans in. Right before our lips touch, someone clears their throat. Loudly.

"Oh yeah, there are other people here."

We get out of the pool, and Lucas wraps a towel around my neck.

"Ok, now let's go on our date."

He takes my hand and leads me through the house and out the door.

We end up meeting Riley and Farkle at a cafe, then we go to a Knicks game. I talk Lucas into buying me a jersey, (let's be honest it didn't take that much convincing). I put the jersey on, and we all go to find our seats.

I end up sitting in the middle with Riley, with Lucas to my right, and Farkle to Riley's left. I talk to Riley more than I talk to Lucas, but when he puts his arm over my shoulders, I know he doesn't mind.

The Knicks won, and Lucas walks me up to my room.

"So, did you go on a date with me, or with Riley?"

"Well if i'm completely honest, I wanted to go with Riley, but you bought me this jersey so I felt compelled to hold your hand, and kiss your cheek, et cetera, et cetera."

I smile up at him, and I know that our height difference is adorable, but honestly it hurts my neck a little bit.

"Well then I will buy you every jersey on the planet, if you keep doing those things."

He leans in, and just before our lips touch, I hear him whisper

"Et cetera, et cetera."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This will be the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading my story, and please send some reviews my way! I am thinking of doing the same story from Lucas' POV, but I probably won't unless I get a couple reviews.**

 **WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, WE RETURN TO THE FINALE OF LOVE'S A GAME!**

"Hello Ladies, welcome to the last flower ceremony before finale night! Only 3 women are going with me to the finale, so when I call your name, please come and accept my sunflower."

I am standing beside Veronica, and she seems a little jittery.

"V, calm down, you're creating a draft."

"I'm nervous, what if he doesn't pick me?"

As soon as she says it however, Lucas has picked up the first sunflower and called her name.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about that."

I smile at her, and she lets out a nervous chuckle. She hugs me tightly before she goes to claim her sunflower.

"Kennedy, will you accept this flower?"

"Yes, Lucas."

Alright, that's two. It's Veronica, Kennedy, and who ever he calls out next.

"Maya, get up here."

I smile, and thank the higher power that I got picked.

"Sure thing, hopalong."

"Maya, will you accept this flower."

"Why sure I will."

He smiles down at me for a moment, but then the camera guy gets his attention. Lucas clears his throat.

"Oh yeah. Macy, Tori. I am so sorry, but this is the end of the road."

Tori sadly smiles and nods, but Macy makes a huge scene about stomping out of the room.

"CUT! THATS A WRAP ON TONIGHT."

"Ok." Lucas says " It is finale time. We are going to end this show on sunday. No more competitions. Let's hang out by the pool and on Sunday we can finally finish this whole thing."

The minute he said that we are going to the pool, I started walking up the stairs to get my swimming suit.

"Sounds good Ranger Rick, meet you out there."

SKIP TO SUNDAY

The weekend goes by pretty uneventful, until I am awoken at 1 AM by a knock on the door. Because there are only three of us left, I gave Veronica our room, and I moved into Tori and Hannah's old room.

The knock is short and quiet, and if I wasn't half awake already, I never would've heard it.

I sit up and rub my eyes, and when I look at the clock, I instantly get mad. I get up and open the door to see a scruffy haired Lucas, dressed in flannel pajama bottoms and no shirt.

"What the hell, Lucas?! It's 1 in the morning, you know that, right?"

He shrugs nonchalantly.

"Couldn't sleep."

"So then why did you come wake me up?"

"Figured you would let me lay with you?"

"What on earth would make you figure that?"

He quickly leans down and kisses me briskly on the lips.

"True, come on in."

He laughs, and by the time I shut the door behind him, he is already laying in my bed with one of his arms over my pillow.

"Hey Lucas?"

I called him by his actual name, so he looks up at me.

"Yeah?"

"If you are going to wake me up in the middle of the night, and come lay in my bed with me, you better pick me tomorrow."

"Maya, if you honestly think I would pick anyone else, you don't know me. Now bring your short butt over here and come cuddle with me."

I laugh as I get back into the bed.

"Takes a strong man to say he wants to cuddle, Huck."

"I know what I want."

After that, I smile. I let myself fall asleep in his arms, and by the time we wake up, there are at least four cameras on us. I literally jump out of the bed, and one of the production crew members tells me to go take a shower, because we start the show in an hour. As I am grabbing my shower bag, Lucas stirs.

"Maya where did you go? The bed is cold, come back."

His eyes are still closed, and he sounds like a little boy pouting over stolen property.

"Hey Lucas, we have company." I smile and hit him over the head with my towel.

"What?"

He finally opens his eyes and sees the cameras.

"Oh, it's these guys again, I have been trying to get rid of them for at least two weeks now."

He sighs very loud and dramatic, and I roll my eyes. I take my towel back from him, and just as I'm about to walk away, he grabs my waist and practically throws me back into the bed. He covers our faces with my blanket, and gets really close to my face.

"Ok here's the plan. I am going to kiss you one more time under this blanket, then you will go take a shower, and I will go take a shower, then I will give you one last sunflower, and we will live happily ever after. Ready?"

"Ready."

He closes the distance between us, and this kiss feels different than all the other ones. This one feels like the beginning of something that could actually be worthwhile. All too soon it's over, and I get up and go to the bathroom to shower.

As soon as I close the door, I hear Lucas.

"Alright, Alright, calm down, I'm going."

The next time we see each other is during the live finale. Us girls had to get there first, then Lucas makes a dramatic entrance and stops on his mark. When his eyes hit me, it must be like glue, because they never leave.

"Hey everyone, welcome to the finale of Love's A Game. It's time for me to pick the girl I want to be with. Kennedy, we have had an amazing time, and I am so glad I've gotten to know you. I hope we can continue to be friends after this is all over, but I'm sorry, I can not give you this rose."

She sadly smiles, but nods.

"Veronica, you are such a great girl, and you are so funny, but I just don't think that you are the right girl for me, I am so sorry. But seriously I will take you up on your offer of coming to New York, I'll have to show you around."

Veronica turns to me, with a sad smile on her face. She hugs me tight and says

"It was always you honey."

She links arms with Kennedy, and they both leave the room.

"Maya, will you accept this flower?"

He walks over to me, holding out the sunflower.

"Well you see, Huckleberry, I already have two. So why don't you hold on to this one for me."

"Will do, Shortstack."

This time when we kiss, balloons rain down and there is confetti everywhere, and the next thing I know, I'm not even next to Lucas anymore, because Riley and Smackle have pulled me into a huge hug.

Not only did I get a Ranger Rick, but I also got 4 new friends, and I have a feeling that they will show me a brand new world.

 **FIN**


End file.
